


Limón y chocolate

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Ice Cream, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos de los recuerdos que Snape ha guardado en el Pensadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limón y chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito bastante antes del final de la saga y de descubrir que Snape y Lily habían sido amigos de la infancia, así que opera en el mismo AU que Ephemeral.

Está tomándose uno de esos helados enormes que Florean Fortescue vende tanto en verano como en invierno, y en ese momento es casi otoño pero las nubes son azules, grises y amarillas. Está tomándose un helado, cree, de chocolate y limón porque a Lily, y esto lo sabe, no le gusta la nata. Todo el mundo pide los helados en copa pero ella no; es adicta a los barquillos como los que hacen los muggles y no la importa que el helado se deslice por el cucurucho hasta mancharla los dedos, porque está demasiado distraída leyendo alguna revista y en vacaciones conserva el derecho de pringarse las manos de chocolate como un niño pequeño.

Aquel día él tenía trece años y todavía estaba convencido de que la odiaba, y siguió su camino hacia Flourish & Blotts como si no se hubiera quedado mirándola. Limón y chocolate, como un niño pequeño.

Los recuerdos que Snape ha depositado son siempre milimétricos, detallados, y si mueve la vela sobre el Pensadero la mayoría tienen un tono plateado distinto al recuerdo del helado. Son asesinatos, traiciones, humillaciones y secretos. Son un montón de mortífagos deslizándose por calles que duermen, y la celda en la que esperaba la sentencia que pudo haberle llevado a Azkabán, hilos de plata que en realidad brillan como el mercurio de un termómetro: más oscuros. Pesados. La magia los mantiene a flote pero la física los arrastraría al fondo.

Lily tomando un helado de limón y chocolate en la terraza de Florean Fortescue es algo que no recordaba haber presenciado hasta que un hilo plateado y neblinoso salió de su sien, arrastrado entre violencia, desesperación y los titulares del Profeta. Y mientras los recuerdos de plomo cubren la superficie igual que serpientes Severus sabe que debajo hay una capa liviana, hecha jirones, una vía láctea hecha de polvo de estrellas que a veces desearía no haber sacado a la luz.

Remueve la superficie con su varita y debajo del plomo las nubes de plata se arremolinan, cada una con una forma y un pedazo de una historia que unida no ocuparía más que días o semanas. Ni siquiera necesita acercarse para reconocerlos; el rastro en espiral de puntos brillantes es una tarde de 1976 en que todo el mundo fue a Hogsmeade, y entonces no recuerda datos y caras sino los tobillos de Lily bajo sus dedos y los párrafos de un libro que a veces leía en alto. El hilo enredado en un extremo del juicio a los Lestrange es la vez que se la escapó el fwooper de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en medio del Gran Comedor, y su pelea con una lechuza que terminó con el desayuno de algún Gryffindor lleno de plumas de colores. Y aquí y allá hay estelas cortas y vibrantes llenas de otras cosas. Huelen a pociones, a libros, a besos y a pecas. De limón y chocolate, como los helados de los niños pequeños.


End file.
